Family Ties
by whatevergirl
Summary: Eric Beale is just an ordinary guy; he surfs, playing video games and enjoys hanging out with his friends. He varies from the ordinary in what he can do with computers, as well as in the links he has in both his home and work life. It is possible it is one of these areas that got him kidnapped. Regardless, Callen and the team will find him.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own NCIS: LA in any way beyond owning the DVDs. I do not make any money from this._

_I apologise for the little bit of speech in German. I do not speak it, so I used google to help me translate. If you want to correct any of the phrases, feel free. i have also given Eric a family, but they will not be the main focus, as that will be Callen and Eric._

_The idea for a younger sister with a name beginning with R came from the episode where they were signing. Eric said he learnt it when he was 7, because he grew up with someone called R_ who was deaf. They ways that last bit was translated made me think it would be most logical if it was a younger family member who they found was deaf when he was 7, so he had to learn it to communicate._

_I gave him an older sister called Alice as well, who has her own family. He mentions having a Gammy, who he played puzzles with, and I have given him an Oma as well, a German Grandmother._

* * *

"Hello?... Oh. Hallo, Oma." Eric smiled awkwardly at the agents for a moment, before turning his back to them. It was nearly 10 in the evening, and they had been arranging to go out for a drink.

"Oh, mir geht es gut. Nein, Oma... Es ist seiben Uhr morgans dort drüben, nicht wahr ?"

"You coming?" asked Sam. "Cos, you can have this conversation in the car, right?"

They started heading off when Eric nodded his head.

"Muss ich den Arzt rufen? Wurden sie, wenn Sie Ihre Medikamente wieder?" He pulled the phone away to scramble into the back of Callen's car, thankful he wasn't in the same car as Deeks, who didn't seem capable of being quiet for very long. "Ok. Ich werde klingeln sie, wenn ich bis in den Morgen zu bekommen. Nein, es ist spät hier Oma. Ich werde auf einen Drink mit meiner ... Kollegen. Danach habe ich mich ins Bett. Ja, soll ich es nennen, wenn ich aufstehe."

Even speaking in another language, he felt odd talking to his Grandma in front of other people. He was perfectly aware that the others were proficient in foreign languages, and German would be no exception.

"Ja, ich werde das tun. Ok. Ich liebe dich auch Oma. Gute Nacht. Ja, ich meine, guten Morgen für dich, aber ... Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich liebe dich, Oma. Ich will mit dir reden später."

He hung up, smiling. She kept saying she was going to come out and visit him over here, and though he rather doubted it would ever happen, he was hopeful. It would be nice. She was calling more and more often now though, and she sometimes seemed to forget he lived in another country; he felt a great deal of concern over this in case it was an early onset on dementia. He knew it could just be her age catching up, but when he couldn't nip over once or twice a week to check in on her, it was difficult.

Callen and Sam chattered in the front, Sam winding G up in the usual manner, but Eric didn't really pay attention. He wanted to phone his Gammy too, but it would have to wait. Instead, he fired off a quick text to his sister, wishing her a good night as he did at 10pm every night and climbed out the back seat, stretching his legs once out. After Rachael's text back he stuck his cell in his pocket and headed into the bar with everyone.

Eric sat beside Nell, quietly sipping his beer as the others chatted. They were currently discussing their favourite weapons, and he had never used anything more dangerous than a steak knife. He watched Callen, who was leaning back in his chair and smirking at Deeks and Kensi.

G Callen. Eric greatly admired the man. He was strong, confident and insults tended to wash over him. Eric often noticed the difference between them; he was frequently awkward, shy and apparently lacking in a good sense of humour. Callen was handsome in a way Eric really wasn't, and he was good at understanding people, never mind the fact that he was good at bluffing, lying and he could improvise things well. He was good at sports, at hunting... various other bits and pieces that Eric had always wanted to have skills in. His father and uncles had always been keen in those areas, but Eric had preferred computer, video games and different games, like cards and chess that they had considered a waste of time.

He didn't want to be jealous, but it was hard not to be. However, he was aware he had his uses. Eric knew fine well no one except maybe Nell would be able to hack into databases as well as he could. He knew they would not be willing to sit around and do the office side of things all day like he did. He could still remember the time Hetty had told him she put up with his flip-flops and his gaming in the Ops Centre because he was the best at what he did. He would have liked to actually have it framed and on the wall in his apartment.

He turned his attention to the young of lads singing karaoke, vaguely hoping none of his colleagues, his friends wanted to do the same. He stood up and headed over to the bar to get another round.

He would have to remember to contact his family tomorrow; or, he would have to contact the family members he was still speaking to. It was his younger sister's birthday tomorrow, Rachael. He would send an email to arrange meeting up with Rachael, his older sister, Alice and her husband, and his Gammy. Their Oma was still in Germany, so she couldn't come, but five of them would be enough. He liked to go somewhere that looked nice with his sister because Rachael was deaf.

He may ask one of the team for advice; it would be cool to go somewhere new.

By 11pm, Eric decided to head home, eyes drooping even as he walked through the streets. He was tired enough not to remember how much time he spent in that one hour staring at Callen.

* * *

Eric grinned as he balanced on the board, shifting his weight to ride the wave. This was his thing, this was what he did nearly every morning and it helped him relax. He was aware agents were not supposed to develop routines, but he had only once worked out of ops; that disastrous time he nearly got 'frelted'.

He felt well rested after the previous night. He had made it home without incident and fallen asleep still dressed. It clearly did him good though; he had slept well and now was feeling refreshed in the cool water.

So far, the day had been good. Eric had gotten up at 6am, flung on some clean clothes before heading out to join the dawn patrol. He'd had a bite to eat and checked his emails with his cell on the bus, wandered down the beach and over to the boathouse to collect his board, a towel and drop of his gadgets before walking down the bike path and crossing over the bridge and down to the beach.

Eric had dumped his glasses, flip-flops and his shirt with his towel before strapping his leash to his ankle and heading to the water. The beach was still pretty quiet this early in the morning, tourists liked to enjoy their time off with a lie-in. There were some good waves though, and very few people trying to ride them. Eric had smiled before tucking his board under his arm and jogging down to begin his morning activity.

He had paddled out and popped up, catching his wave smoothly. As he moved, grinning, there was a shot. Eric's body was knocked off balance as a bullet caught him, he fell and plunged into the water, his head smacking off the surface as he went.

* * *

Nell sighed as she waited. It was 9.30am and Eric still wasn't in. 7am. He always arrived within 10 minutes of this time, and now he was two hours and a half out. She was not exactly worried, more curious. He had to be really enjoying his morning surf to be this late, or maybe he had decided not to come in early for once; He wasn't actually supposed to start until 9.

"Still not in, Miss Jones?"

"Oh, um... not yet."

"I suppose you will have to do the briefing then." Hetty gave her a steady look that she couldn't interpret, before handing her a file.

"Oh... Kay..." She murmured.

* * *

A whistle pierced the air, halting the debate on the best Leslie Nielson film. The four agents stood up, heading up the stairs as Sam hissed "The Naked Gun is way better."

"You say that," replied Callen, "only because you are delusional. Airplane! leaves it in the dust."

"Naked Gun."

"Airplane!"

"Alright," started Nell, "this is Lieutenant James Harper. He is a man on the way up, he is also missing."

As the man's face lit up the screens, Nell glanced at her watched. 9.55am. Eric still wasn't here. The day was heating up though; perhaps he had gotten distracted by the cool temperature of the water.

"He hasn't been seen since Tuesday afternoon, when he had lunch with his fiancée, Amy. There is evidence of a struggle at his apartment and L.A.P.D. has handed over the crime scene to us."

"Ok." Callen took a moment to think. "Sam and I will head over to his apartment, and if you can send Kensi and Deeks an address for Amy, they can speak with her."

"Right. Also... umm, have any of you heard from Eric? He's over an hour late now."

"Eric? No." Kensi stepped forward. "You want us to look for him?"

"We shall keep an eye out for him. You have your assignments, so go." Hetty's word was law, and the agents left. Nell sat down in a chair, swivelling to face a computer to track Eric's phone.

* * *

"Federal Agents!"

"Why do they always run?" The two men pounded the pavement as they ran full tilt at the fleeing man. They ran through the back alleys and over fences, scrambling around as they followed.

"Stop!" Sam's voiced echoed loudly through the compact alley. The young man made the mistake of glancing back, not spotting Callen as he turned a corner ahead and ran towards him. Moments later, he was face down on the ground, enjoying a view of the concrete with the agent crouched down beside him.

"I hate the easy ones. They're kinda boring." Callen looked up at his friend, a smirk threatening to escape.

"Whatever you say, G. C'mon."

They drove over to the boathouse, keeping the guy blindfolded as they headed inside. Callen frowned at the pile of objects on the table as they led him through. As Sam shut him in, Callen walked over to the table. Underneath the light-weight green jacket sat a phone, an mp3 player and a tablet device. He pressed the power button on the phone, and it showed the lock screen with a background of a wave curving over.

He dialled his phone, ploughing straight into the problem when he heard Nell answer.

"Is Eric there yet?"

"No, not yet..." she sounded worried, and he saw Sam frowning at him.

"I'll have a look around the beach."

It was 2pm, and it was getting hot. There were people out in floods on the beach, but Callen and Sam went around the surf shops asking.

It wasn't until they reached one of the bars that they got any information. A young woman was trying to convince the bartender that she had seen someone get shot this morning.

"Hey, what is it you're saying?"

"Th-The cute guy, from the beach. He was shot this morning."

"What's he look like?" The young woman blushed pushing her long, blonde hair out of her face. She bent down and reached into her bag pulling out a camera.

"It's not... It's just... he is a really... good surfer..." She began to wring her hands. "I... I like to watch him."

"What happened?" whispered Callen.

"He was surfing, and... at first I thought he had wiped out. He didn't get back up though. Then this lifeguard went into the water and carried him out. Oh, I have his stuff. His surfboard, though his leash was cut on it. Here... His glasses, and his shoes and his top."

"No towel?"

She flushed deeper then pulled that out the bag as well.

"Can... can you bring my camera back when you have looked at it? I can't actually afford new one."

"I'll bring it here."

They left quickly, heading to their car to get back to the office.

* * *

Once at the office, Nell had taken the camera and begun to gather information they could use. Callen had walked out of the ops centre though. He had watched the first run through of the video taken. He had watched as Eric had dropped his towel, kicked off his flip-flops and skimmed off his shirt, as he dropped his glasses and fastened the cord around his ankle. He watched as Eric headed to the water.

He had felt immensely uncomfortable just watching this, knowing he was watching his friend in an unguarded moment, when he had not known someone was watching. He had watched Eric's skinny body head out into the water and head towards the shoulder of the wave; he took s moment to note the less than muscular but still attractive sight. He watched Eric fall.

Callen was surprised at how ill it made him feel, watching someone head into the water and pull his friend out, tucking a penknife back into his shorts and he pulled Eric's unconscious and bleeding body into his arms.

The video had ended just as they came out the water, but Nell had zoomed in on Eric, showing that his shoulder had blood trickling down from it. It didn't seem to be a bad wound, it wasn't bleeding copiously, but Callen still felt concerned.

As Nell set off the facial recognition program for the lifeguard and began to play the video back again, Callen had turned around and left. He was now sat on the top stair, staring blankly out at nothing. They still had to clear up what had happened with James Harper, but he couldn't focus his mind on anyone else. His thoughts were consumed with Eric Beale.

He experienced a surge of irrational anger at the woman who had been recording him, he felt another surge of anger at Eric; how stupid was he? To have a routine so predictable that he was being recorded on a frequent basis by a suspicious young woman? It was as if he knew nothing of changing his routine, never heading home the same way...

But Eric was not someone who went out in the field. He was not recognisable as a face from NCIS.

There were certain discrepancies in this case. Eric's kidnapping did not seem to be the work of professionals. Sure, it would have taken a precise shot to hit him while he was surfing, but they could just have easily killed him; and taking him while on the beach, even that early in the morning was foolish, especially when someone had their camera out.

However, it was clear Eric had been the target, not just some random victim. Whoever knew to target Eric had to have inside information that he was working with them. Elements of this seemed professional, while other bits were sloppy.

Perhaps mercenaries? Who didn't care about the aftermath once they had achieved their goal?

He wondered where Eric was. He knew he was more worried about this than he would be if it was anyone else. Anyone else could escape when taken by someone this sloppy, but he was not sure if Eric could.

Hetty had mentioned that he hadn't had a gun that time he went undercover and he had said he hadn't wanted one. He had felt a warmth at the time, there was a certain innocence about Eric that made him smile, but the idea that Eric may have a chance to escape, but lacked the confidence to do so was... concerning. He wasn't the type to hurt anyone, and Callen really didn't want that to chance. He had seen the difference it had made to Nate, and while it wasn't always noticeable, he wanted to keep Eric free from it.

"G, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"You sure?" Sam sat down beside him, warm eyes seeking out his in concern.

"Yeah." Sam didn't move, and after a moment he sighed. "Eric might be one of us, but he hasn't had the same training. And we have no idea why they have taken him."

"Nell is searching traffic cams now. She'll find something."

"What if they want information? What if they want to know something and Eric can't keep quiet? Or, what if he can and they really hurt him?"

"We'll find him."

"I know, but..."

"When Dom was taken, you kept telling me that we couldn't do anything until we had the intel to move with. This is the same; we have to wait for Nell. This is better, cos we haven't had too big a gap in between him going missing and us looking. Don't worry, G."

"Yeah. Thanks."

He continued to scowl across the space, even as Sam clapped a hand to his shoulder and stood up. What if they did want sensitive information? Or what if they knew Eric was a hacker, and needed him to access information...

He pressed his face into his hands, frustrated at feeling so helpless, and annoyed that it was bothering him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_I have used the USS Elrod as the ship a character worked on. Obviously, I have no actual knowledge of what it does, I just needed a name. =) Also, let me know if I made any mistakes in American words. I'm English, so while I'm not changing my spelling, I am trying to use words like 'cell' instead of 'mobile' and stuff like that._

* * *

A whistle rang loudly throughout the bullpen. The four heads that had been huddled together pulled back to look up. Nell stood at the top of the stairs, looking tired.

"Guys? I've got something you'll want to see."

The agents hurried up the stairs, a glimmer of hope sparking in them.

It was early in the morning. All the team had gone home late the day before, after waiting around in case something came up. They had reluctantly headed out at 11pm, Hetty ordering them home; to rest up for _when_ something came up the next day.

"This is Henry Jonathon Paris. He is a Commander, based on the USS Elrod, but currently on leave, following the birth of his fourth child."

"He's lucky they were in the area in time for that, but what has this got to do with Eric?" Kensi focussed her dark eyes on Nell, willing her to give them something useful.

"Commander Paris is Eric's brother-in-law, and he hasn't been seen since yesterday lunch time."

"They went missing within a couple of hours of each other, then." Callen frowned at the screen, considering this.

"Nell," Sam's attention remained on the photo of the man, "what was this guy working on?"

"Something to get both him and his brother-in-law kidnapped?" murmured Deeks.

"Umm... Nothing that immediately stands out. He isn't the only one on leave though. Ensign Blake and Petty Officer Stevens are both in the city as well. His quarters were next to Blake's, so you might want to see if he has much idea. I'll keep digging."

"Agent Callen, Agent Hanna, you two will go and speak with Blake and see what he has to say. Agent Blye, Detective Deeks, you will go and talk to Paris's wife. Remember, she does not know Eric works for NCIS, and we want to keep it that way."

Hetty stood beside Nell as the teams hurried out; the necessary information being relayed to their phones. She kept her mask in place, the worry she felt for the gentle young man, though great was hidden.

* * *

It was dark, and it was cold. He was huddled in the corner of a windowless room, holding himself as still as he could while shivering, attempting to avoid tugging the stitches just below his shoulder. He was still wearing his damp board shorts.

In many ways, Eric mused, it was an almost stereotypical way to keep a kidnappee. All that was missing was the part where they tortured him for information, though he desperately hoped that wouldn't happen. Maybe they just wanted him for a ransom...

A slight giggle bubbled from his lips; he had a preferred reason for kidnapping. However, if someone wanted information from him, they may have realised he worked for NCIS. He pretended not to work for them for his own safety. If someone knew his job, it was possible there was a leak somewhere.

He turned his attention to a spider that was spinning a web in a corner of the roof.

* * *

"Mrs Paris? Hi, I'm Agent Blye, this is Detective Deeks. We're with NCIS. May we speak with you?"

"Are you here about Henry? Please, come in." A pretty woman with brown hair that fell to her shoulders answered the door. She was pale and her eyes were red-rimmed.

Once inside, they were led into the sitting room. There was a young woman sat in an armchair. She waved a shaky hand up at them.

"This is Rachael, my little sister."

They greeted her, before sitting down.

"How're you holding up?" Asked Kensi gently.

"We've been better." She took a deep breath. "We were supposed to be going out tonight. It's Rachael's birthday."

"Happy Birthday. I hope it gets better." Deeks turned his attention to the unhappy blonde; she gave him a tight smile in response before turning her eyes to the Moses Basket sitting underneath the window.

"We haven't heard from my brother either. Eric. He had sent an email yesterday morning, but that was the last we have heard from him."

"He's missing as well?" Kensi managed to inject some surprise into her voice, remembering Hetty's warning about Eric's cover.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have noticed, I'm afraid. I don't talk to him too often. It is Rachael and Henry that have the most contact with him."

"Do you know what your husband was working on?"

"He was working with the engineers about some development, but he doesn't tell me what he is doing properly."

"Ok. Umm..."

"I'm afraid I really can't think of anything else. Like I said, he doesn't talk about his work with me, and we don't normally talk about life onboard the freight. Once he is home, our attention goes to... other matters."

Kensi smiled slightly; four children during the day, and an attractive wife whenever they weren't vying for attention, no wonder he was busy.

"He's away a long time, I'm sure it does." Deeks spoke what she was thinking, and she scowled slightly at him. However Alice Paris took no offence at the implication, just grinned at him.

"He loves to spend time with the children, he misses them terribly. And he always makes time for Eric. We are 10 years older than him, 14 years older than Rachael, so they knew him when they were growing up. Somehow, they both ended up closer to him than they are to me."

"Well, if you think of anything..." Said Kensi, standing up.

"I'll let you know."

As they stood up, Rachael jumped to her feet as well, both hands spread wide in front of her, before one went to circle over her heart. Confused, Kensi and Deeks looked at the older sister.

"She is asking you to wait."

The young woman then pointed to her temple, before miming a tall thin box with her index fingers and her thumbs. Alice nodded, and the other hurried of into another room.

"She's getting a memory stick."

"A memory stick?"

"I don't know. Rachael and Eric are computer whizzes. Maybe they found something they weren't supposed to. Or maybe Eric hacked into another database he shouldn't have and it backfired this time."

Minutes later, they were climbing back into the car.

"What did you think?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed willing to help, but she was stressed." Kensi fastened her belt, her attention on the house they had just left.

"Her husband and her brother were kidnapped the day before her sister's birthday, less than 2 weeks after her fourth baby was born. I'd be worried if she wasn't."

"I guess. Let's give this to Nell and see what she thinks."


End file.
